Big Lie
by MonewHale
Summary: Edward y Bella han sido amigos desde años, pero que pasa cuando llega una invitación? Y si esa invitación trae consigo una traición? Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La trama me pertenece.**

**Summary: Edward y Bella han sido amigos desde años, pero que pasa cuando llega una invitación? Y si esa invitación trae consigo una traición? Todos humanos.**

**Big Lie**

_** Capítulo I**_

_**ESTA HISTORIA YA ESTA TERMINADA ASI QUE SUBIRE LOS CAP DIA POR MEDIO (:**_

- Lo siento mucho, Bells

- Algún día tenía que pasar, Rose. No te preocupes

La rubia miro con lastima a su amiga.

Isabella Swan, la pequeña Bella, hermana de su novio Emmett Swan, la que había estado enamorada desde hace años de su primo Edward, miraba cabizbaja la tarjeta en su mano. Miro a su otra amiga, a su otra cuñada Alice, que tenia la misma mirada de lastima hacia Bella.

- No harás nada? – le pregunto la pelinegra

- Que puedo hacer, Allie? Él ya eligió – rio de forma histérica – no es obvio? – Mostro la tarjeta – una invitación de bodas, se va a casar... – la voz se le quebró al decir lo ultimo – no puedo creerlo...

- Tienes que hablar con él – insistió la rubia – no puede casarse sin saber lo que sientes por el

- Y que gano? Oh espera! Ya sé! Perderlo como amigo

- Bella...

- No! Basta! – Interrumpió a la pelinegra- Las cosas ya están lo bastante complicadas para arruinarlo más, pensé que no me hablaría mas... aunque hubiera preferido que no me hablara a que me invitara a su boda

- No puedo creer que no te creyera – bufo molesta

- Confía más en su novia, Rose. Es obvio

- No! No lo es! Tu eres su amiga desde pequeña! Siempre has estado ahí para él! Ella esta hace cuanto, tres años?

- Cuatro, dos de amigos y dos de novios – suspiro

- Debiste haberle sacado una foto a la muy zorra – musito Alice entre dientes

- No pensé que fuera necesario – Bella recordó el momento en que había visto a la futura señora Cullen en los brazos de otro hombre que no era Edward. Se impresiono tanto que lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia donde su amigo a contarle, pero...

"_- Que Tanya, que?!_

_- Edward, yo la vi! Estaba con un chico rubio, besándose!_

_- No... Estas segura que era ella?_

_- Claro que sí! _

_- Bella... – suspiro cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza – no puedo creer que mientas de esta manera – dijo con voz fría, la castaña quedo congelada en su sitio – sabia que estabas celosa de Tanya, pero mentir de esta forma es pasarse de los limites, que ganas con esto?_

_- Edward... yo..._

_- Basta, no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, pensé que eras mi amiga – negó bufando – pero veo que no, no quieres que sea feliz con la mujer que amo – los ojos de Isabella a esa altura ya brotaban lagrimas – con la mujer que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, con la que quiero tener hijos, no puedes entenderlo? – Ella cubrió su boca con el dorso de su mano – supongo que este es el fin de nuestra amistad, no quiero que haya una persona que me este envenenando la cabeza con cosas estúpidas sobre Tanya – murmuro _

_- No... Edward te juro que..._

_- No jures! – le grito a la cara, ella dio un paso hacia atrás, era primera vez en 17 años que Edward le gritaba – Bella tengo 25 años, y estoy seguro de mis decisiones, y creo que... aunque esta no me guste, tengo que hacerlo, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí ni a Tanya, escuchaste? – ella sollozaba, el hombre que estaba enfrente de ella no era su amigo, hace meses que ya había cambiado, y esto demostraba que si, lo había echo... y de una manera drástica_

_- Amor! – Edward suspiro cansado y miro hacia un lado_

_- Tanya – murmuro, la pelirroja se arrojo a sus labios y lo beso, después de separase se dio cuenta de la presencia de Bella_

_- Oh, Isabella... – la saludo – pasa algo? – pregunto extrañada después de ver en el estado que estaba la castaña_

_- No, no pasa nada... Bella ya se iba, cierto? – la castaña solo asintió y murmuro un silencioso Adiós"_

- Vas a ir? – Rosalie se atrevió a preguntar

- Yo... no, creo que no iré

- Oh... bueno, yo tampoco iría, pero es mi primo – murmuro la rubia – y el mejor amigo de Emmett

- Y de Jasper – secundo Alice

- No se preocupen, iré a Forks ese día a ver a papá

- Ten cuidado, los caminos de Seattle a Forks están algo peligrosos por las lluvias – la castaña asintió

Luego de seguir hablando temas triviales para distraer a Isabella se despidieron

Bella no durmió en toda la noche. Se preguntaba si debía ir y decirle a Edward lo que sentía, que esa vez, cuando le dijo que vio a Tanya no fue la única vez que la vio con ese tipo. La vio muchas veces más. Como vivían casi a extremos, Tanya de seguro se iba a encontrar con su amante por esa zona. James, se llamaba el rubio, y por lo que supo de Angela, la chica de la cafetería, ellos tenían una relación desde hace años, muchos más de los que tenia Edward y ella. De seguro el mismo James desconocía de la otra vida de su novia.

En algún momento de la noche se quedo dormida, a la mañana siguiente despertó con unas grandes ojeras. Desayuno solo una manzana y no quiso preparar nada del almuerzo.

Así pasaron las semanas, sin tener contacto con nadie de la familia Cullen, a excepción de Rosalie y Jasper. Extrañaba demasiado a Esme y a Carlisle, pero prefería evitarlos.

Había llegado el día de la boda, eran las dos de la tarde y Edward se casaba en cinco horas más. Todo el día había estado soltando una que otra lagrima por él. A las tres y media, se dirigió a una cafetería cerca de su casa para comer algo liviano. Se sentó en una mesa algo alejada, estaba jugando con su pedazo de pastel cuando alguien se sentó enfrente de ella, al ver quien era abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver al chico

– Tu...

- Quien eres tú? – pregunto el rubio

- Perdón?

- Te he visto cuando estoy con mi novia, siempre nos miras de forma extraña y ya me estoy cansando, quien eres? – Bella, miro hacia todos lados de forma nerviosa, había aprendido que meterse en una relación de pareja no era nada bueno

- No sé de que hablas – miro su plato

- Claro que sabes... yo... – el chico apoyo sus brazos en la mesa y suspiro – yo... sé que sabes algo

- Repito, no se...

- Ella me engaña, cierto? – pregunto sin mirarla – hace días encontré una revista de traje de novias, al principio pensé que era porque se quería casar conmigo, pero... – se recargo en la silla y miro hacia un lado – después encontré una nota donde había un número de teléfono de una tal Victoria, llame y me dijo "Señorita Denali, que bueno que me llama, las flores de la boda serán margaritas o rosas?" – Rio sin gracia – tu sabes algo, y quiero que me lo digas

Isabella miro al chico en silencio, y suspirando con los ojos lagrimosos le conto.

- Entonces es verdad... Dios, que tonto fui! – rio con los ojos brillantes – yo, solo soy un músico de bar, sabes? Y ella siempre me decía que tenía que estudiar, que no quería estar con un don nadie, que quería ser una ama de casa... y toda esa mierda. Ahora veo que lo consiguió... Edward Cullen, un doctor... vaya, si que le fue bien... maldita perra! – golpeo la mesa y se levanto sin decir nada mas, Bella se levanto a seguirlo

- Que vas hacer?

- Que, que voy hacer? Nada – musito con las manos en los bolsillos – dejare sus cosas en una maleta y esperare por ella, me dijo que vendría en una hora que se iría de viaje con unas amigas... la luna de miel, eh? – rio –no te preocupes no le iré a pegar al tal Cullen ni nada – rio revolviéndole el cabello – no soy una mierda de persona, al fin y al cabo, a él también lo engaño, no?

Bella se quedo en silencio mientras lo veía partir en su moto. Volvió a su mesa pago y se dirigió a su casa. Pensó y pensó... y llego a la conclusión que tenía que decirle la verdad a Edward, total, que podía perder? Su amistad? Dudaba que después de su matrimonio todo fuera normal, las cosas no estaban bien y ella no podría ir a visitarlo a su casa... cuando tuviera sus hijos, no lo soportaría.

Edward estaba esperando en el sillón de la sala ya vestido

- Para ser el día de tu boda no pareces estar muy entusiasmado – comento su padre, mientras se sentaba a su lado

- No es eso, es decir... es un día más, solo firmaremos unos papeles

- No es solo eso hijo, darás el "Si" antes Dios y juraras pasar toda tu vida al lado de Tanya

- Es lo mismo – se encogió de hombros – sabes que esto para mí no es importante

- Si – musito Carlisle mirando con lastima a su hijo, "No hay peor ciego, que el que no quiere ver". En ese momento golpearon la puerta, el rubio con un suspiro se levanto y fue a abrir- Bella... – exclamo con sorpresa – Dios, hija estas bien? – se preocupo al verla temblando y mojada por la lluvia "pésimo día para casarse" exclamo viendo el clima – pasa

- Esta Edward? – pregunto de forma entrecortada por el frio

- Claro, está en la sala – ella dudo mirando su ropa – no te preocupes, pasa – asintió y a paso lento fue al encuentro

- Bella? – pregunto sorprendido Edward – que haces aquí, y vestida de esa forma? No deberías estar con Alice y Rosalie preparándote?

- Yo... yo no iré a tu boda, Edward – él se levanto y la miro confundido

- Que?

- Eso, que yo no iré a tu boda

- Bella, si es por la discusión de ese día, olvídalo... olvidare que...

- No! Ósea... si, es decir, no es por eso... – Carlisle negó con pena y se retiro de forma silenciosa

- No entiendo, Isabella, no quiero seguir discutiendo

- Es que no entiendes! Todo lo que te dije es verdad!

- No empieces

- No! Tú! Déjame hablar! No entiendes, Edward?! No puedo asistir a tu boda porque...

- Porque? Porque te cae mal Tanya? – la interrumpió - Porque según tu me engaña?! Porque Isabella!? Pensé que eras mi amiga...

- Si! Es por eso y porque te amo! No te das cuenta?! Todos estos años he estado enamorada de ti! No quiero ser tu amiga, y odio a Tanya porque la envidio, me gustaría ser yo la que se esté arreglando para ir al altar contigo! Pero no! Y Sabes porque la odio más!? Porque no te merece! Si hubiera sido una chica que valiera la pena no me hubiera entrometido y hubiera asistido a tu boda, siguiendo con el papel de mejor amiga, pero me canse! No soporto que ella sea la mujer de tu vida! Te engaña Edward! Te mereces a alguien mucho mejor! Porque no te das cuenta?! PORQUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE YO TE AMO, IMBECIL! – grito llorando. Edward estaba congelado mirándola sorprendido... miro a su mejor amiga y sonrió, se acerco a ella y la abrazo, las castaña se aferro a él y lloro

- Yo también te amo, Bella – el corazón de ella dejo de latir y abrió los ojos, pero sin separarse – pero como amiga... lo siento – y dejo de latir para quebrarse, como si quemara ella se alejo y lo miro a los ojos, el tenia su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y los ojos cerrados – perdón – ella soltó un sollozo y salió corriendo de la casa – Bella! Bella! – salió hacia afuera, la chica se subió a su vieja camioneta y partió, el cobrizo quedo bajo la lluvia mirando por donde se había ido – Dios...

**REVIEWS!? ES UNA HISTORIA QUE YA TIENE SUS CAPS CONTADOS! :D SERAN POQUITOS ^^**

**MAÑANA SUBIRE EL CAPITULO DE "A ESCONDIDAS"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La trama me pertenece.**

**Summary: Edward y Bella han sido amigos desde años, pero que pasa cuando llega una invitación? Y si esa invitación trae consigo una traición? Todos humanos.**

**Big Lie**

_** Capítulo II**_

- Edward Cullen? – el suspiro y se giro a ver a un chico rubio – tu eres Edward Cullen, el novio? – el asintió cansado quitándose las gotas que caían por sus ojos – mucho gusto – estiro la mano – soy el novio de Tanya, James – sonrió

- Que? – miro atónito al rubio – que tú, qué?

- Ya escuchaste, soy el novio de Tanya Denali, James Gigandet

- No, perdón... que... de que hablas, Tanya es mi novia hace dos años y...

- Y... – le interrumpió – mi novia hace cinco años

- No! Tu no... – miro hacia donde se había ido Bella y abrió los ojos sorprendidos –Bella... ella...

- La castaña? Si, ella nos había visto... – miro al mismo lugar que Edward – eres un verdadero pedazo de mierda, no sé cómo te pudiste haber fijado en Tanya si tenias a tu lado a esa mujer – negó con la cabeza – quieres arreglar todo esto? – Edward miro a James confundido – vamos a ver a Tanya, quiero ver su cara cuando nos vea a nosotros dos en la misma habitación – rio

- Yo... Dios, no... No puedo creerlo... – agarro su cabeza con ambas manos, había sido mucho para él, todo había pasado tan rápido con lo de Bella, y ahora venia este tipo a decirle que era novio de su futura esposa

- Edward, hijo, todo bien? – Pregunto su padre desde la puerta, se acerco con un paraguas en mano y cubrió al cobrizo – usted es...?

- Oh, lo siento. Soy...

- Papá... Bella tenía razón

- En qué?

- Tanya, me engaña... - fue lo último que dijo antes de ir y subir a su volvo, el rubio rio y lo siguió subiéndose al copiloto

- Es el día más feliz de mi vida!

- Zorra – murmuro Rosalie en el oído de Alice, la pelinegra rio

- Tenias que emprestar tu casa?

- Tía Esme me lo pidió como favor, no me podía negar, pero que quede claro que solo lo hice por ella – miro de mala gana a la futura señora Cullen

- Lo sé – rio, en ese momento se escucho el gran estruendo de la puerta siendo abierta de golpe

- Tanya! – se escucho el grito del cobrizo

- Ese es Edward? – pregunto Esme

- Si – contesto Rose – aquí arriba Ed! – se escucharon varios pasos y en el marco apareció un cobrizo enfurecido y todo mojado, junto a un rubio

- Edward! Que haces todo mojado? La boda es en una hora! – exclamo la señora Cullen

Tanya, se había quedado congelada mirando a través del espejo a los dos hombres, de forma lenta se levanto y miro a la puerta

- Tu... que haces aquí? – apunto a James

- Hola amor – sonrió

- Amor? – repitió Esme

- Por fin! – exclamaron la rubia con la pelinegra

- Por fin? Que está pasando?

- Lo que pasa madre, es que la boda se cancela – hablo Edward mirando con asco a Tanya

- Que? Edward! No puedes hacer eso! Ese hombre miente!

- Mentir? Sobre que, amor? Sobre los cinco años que estamos juntos?

- Cinco años?! – exclamaron las mujeres

- Es mentira! Edward no le creas! – la rubia corrió a los brazos del cobrizo – no le creas, todo es mentira... de seguro se puso de acuerdo con Isabella para jodernos la vida!

- Isabella? Que tiene que ver Bella en todo esto?

- Tía, Bella había visto a Tanya con este hombre, pero tu hijo – hablo entre dientes la rubia – no le quiso creer

- Bella te lo había dicho? Y no le creíste? Que pasa contigo Edward!

- Yo...

- Es porque esa niñita siempre ha estado enamorada de Edward! Te lo dije! Te dije que tarde o temprano ella se iba a meter entre nosotros! – le grito al cobrizo

- Eres una perra Tanya – murmuro el rubio con voz fría – que intentabas, jugar a la esposa y ama de casa, y tenerme como amante? – la pelirroja se acerco al rubio y con intención de golpearlo levanto la mano, pero él fue mucho mas rápido y la detuvo – que, ahora me pegaras? No te basto con engañarnos a todos?!

- No! Tú tienes la culpa! Me tuve que buscar a un hombre que me mantuviera! Que me diera lujos, los lujos que me merezco, no un muerto de hambre que no tiene donde caerse muerto! Si hubieras estudiado, si fueras un profesional y no un vago, todo sería muy distinto! Te amo, pero merezco una vida mejor

Todos en la sala negaban sin poder creerlo, la mujer había sacado todo a la luz. El rubio rio con lagrimas en los ojos y negando se alejo de ella

- Ahí la tienes – le dijo al cobrizo alzando las manos – toda tuya, pero tu – apunto a Tanya – no te vuelves a acercar a mí, ve a recoger tus cosas –diciendo esto se marcho

- Donde esta Bella? – pregunto Alice

- Ella... no lo sé, fue a mi casa hablamos y...

- Y que, Edward?

- Ahora te preocupas por ella? – La pelirroja rio – después de como la trataste? – Esme miro a la chica sin entender – Eddie trato Super mal a Bellita, si lo hubieran escuchado... incluso le dijo que no quería volver a verla, que le dijiste ahora Edward? Eh?

- Basta! Vete de mi casa! Ahora! – le grito Rosalie, que tomándola del brazo la bajo, se escuchaban los gritos de ambas en el piso de abajo, hasta que todo se detuvo con el gran portazo – ahora tu me vas a decir que rayos fue lo que le dijiste a Bella – le pregunto a Edward en cuanto llego

- Anthony, habla – le dijo su madre, mientras se sentaba con una mano en la frente

- Bueno... ella se confesó y...- trago pesado – le dije que solo la amo como amiga

-Oh Dios – murmuraron las tres mujeres – debiste haberte quedado callado! – le grito Alice – eres un idiota! – se acerco a su bolso y saco su teléfono – lo tiene apagado – dijo frustrada después de haber llamado a la castaña – se fue manejando? – pregunto tirando el teléfono a la cama

- Si

- Dios, Edward, no debiste dejarla ir en ese estado – le reprocho su madre

- Trate de detenerla, pero...

- No hay peros... Dios, llamare a Emmett

- Emmett, no está – le dijo Jasper después de que el grandote estuviera media hora golpeando la puerta

- En donde más puede estar, Jasper?

- No lo sé, llamemos a las chicas, y vamos de camino a la casa

- Si, tienen que explicarnos muchas cosas...

- _Si, tu hermana quedo de venir a visitarme, pero no ha llegado aun _– comento preocupado el padre de ambos

- Bien, si llega me llamas enseguida

- _Claro, todo bien Emmett?_

- Si, si, solo necesito ubicarla

- _Esta bien, apenas llegue te llamo, Adiós_

- Adiós – colgó el teléfono y suspiro – no sabe nada

- Son las nueve de la noche, si se hubiera ido a Forks ya hubiera llegado

- Pero no lo ha hecho! – le grito a Jasper

- Cálmate hermano, aparecerá

- Todo es tu maldita culpa! – se levanto y camino hacia el cobrizo que estaba sentado en la escalera

- Emmett! – le grito Rosalie, el se detuvo enseguida – no sacas nada culpándolo, tranquilo... Bella es inteligente, de seguro se detuvo en algún lugar a descansar

- Espero que así sea – comento volviendo a sentarse

- Señor Carlisle! Señor Carlisle! – todos se exaltaron al escuchar los gritos de Sue

- Sue? Qué pasa? - ella llego corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos y el teléfono en las manos

- Es del hospital señor – el confundido cogió el llamado

- Bueno? – Pasaron quince segundos antes de que se levantara y empezara a buscar sus cosas – en unos minutos estoy allá

- Papá?

- Chicos... era Aro, Bella tuvo un accidente

**Gracias por todos los reviews anteriores! Espero que le guste esta historia! **

**En unos minutos subiré un nuevo capítulo de "A escondidas" ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La trama me pertenece.**

**Summary: Edward y Bella han sido amigos desde años, pero que pasa cuando llega una invitación? Y si esa invitación trae consigo una traición? Todos humanos.**

**Big Lie**

_** Capítulo III**_

- Familiares de Isabella Swan?

- Aquí estamos, que paso Marcus? – el pelinegro miro a Carlisle confundido

- Lo siento, Carlisle. Pero necesito hablar con la familia de la chica

- Soy su hermano – dijo Emmett acercándose – como esta ella?

- Tuvo un accidente de tráfico, por lo que se pudo deducir, ella se desmayo mientras conducía y su carro se salió de la carretera, se debe de haber volteado varias veces – todos jadearon y las mujeres soltaron sollozos – tiene su pierna fracturada junto con dos costillas, pero lo que más nos preocupa es el fuerte golpe en su cabeza, ahora está en observación, la sedamos hasta mañana.

- Oh Dios – Emmett suspiro y se sentó – llamare a papá – Rosalie asintió abrazándolo – se va a querer morir

- Esto es mi culpa – todos se giraron a ver a Edward que se encontraba sentando en el suelo apoyado en la pared – si tan solo la hubiera detenido

- No es tu culpa, Ed. – Emmett bufo mirando a su amigo con ira – Emmett! – le regaño

- Esperemos a ver como evoluciona – suspiro Carlisle – deberían ir a descansar y volver mañana – todos asintieron menos Edward y Emmett

- Yo me quedare aquí

- No es necesario, creo que ya hiciste lo suficiente

- Emmett, basta – reprocho la rubia – Edward nunca quiso hacerle daño a Bella

- Si? pues debió de haberlo pensado antes, mira lo que conseguiste! Ahora estas ahí, abandonado. Un hombre el cual estando a horas de casarse se entero que su mujer lo engañaba – le hablaba con ira – no te quiero cerca de mi hermana – se acerco a él, Jasper lo tomo del brazo y se soltó de forma brusca – Ya me oíste Cullen, mantente alejado – hablo entre dientes

- Creo que estas siendo demasiado cruel, Emm

- Demasiado cruel!? Jasper! No es tu hermana la que esta ahí adentro! – Esme solo lloraba, Carlisle miraba a su hijo con un poco de decepción y preocupación, Alice miraba hacia otro lado y Rosalie trataba de contener a Emmett – perdón por esto, Esme. Pero no quiero a tu hijo cerca de Bella

- Oh, Emmett... el no...

- Permiso, tengo una llamada que hacer – la interrumpió caminando lejos

- Edward – ella se acerco a su hijo que sollozaba – es mejor que nos vayamos, las cosas están muy calientes ahora

- Es lo mejor, dejemos que Emmett se calme

- Tratare de hablar con él – Carlisle la miro y asintió

- Te llamare más tarde, Rose – Alice la abrazo – nos avisas cualquier información

- Lo hare – le sonrió – ahora es mejor que se vayan – murmuro al ver volver a Emmett

Esa noche Edward no durmió nada, ni quiso comer. Solo se torturaba con sus pensamientos, que pasaba si algo le ocurría a Bella? Si quedaba con alguna secuela... o si ella... si ella... Solo imaginarse una vida sin ella lograba que se retorciera de dolor, lagrimas seguían cayendo. Esme estaba detrás de su puerta angustiada de escuchar a su hijo llorar de esa manera

- Cariño, vamos a dormir – Carlisle tomo sus hombros y la dirigió a su cuarto

- Oh, Carlisle. Esta tan destrozado

- Esperemos a que Rosalie nos llame por la mañana, si? ahora necesitamos descansar – su esposa asintió y dio una última mirada a la puerta del cuarto de su hijo

Esa misma noche Charlie viajo a ver a su pequeña, se quedaron en la sala de espera junto con Emmett, quien había convencido a la rubia para que fuera a descansar. Y ella volvió a la mañana siguiente con algunos sándwich para ambos

- Alguna novedad?

- No – respondió el grandote antes de tragar – pero en unos segundos debería despertar y verán si quedo alguna secuela – ella asintió

- Emm, lo que paso...

- Lo sé – la interrumpió – papá hablo conmigo, no puedo culpar a Edward por esto. Si él no siente nada por Isabella no lo puedo obligar a amarla, así como tampoco puedo hacer nada por los sentimientos de ella.

- Ed la ama, y tú lo sabes – el bufo – solo que el aun no se da cuenta de ello – susurro acariciando su cabello – Pero bueno... ahora solo nos queda esperar por Bella – sonrió – no creo que le cause gracia ver a su hermano y al hombre que ama peleados

- Lo sé, le debo una disculpa – murmuro, ella sonrió besando su mejilla – te amo, cariño

- Yo también te amo, cielo

- Familiares de Isabella Swan

- Doctor – Charlie, que había estado al teléfono hablando con la comisaria de Forks, se acerco - como esta mi hija?

- La Señorita Swan acaba de despertar...

- Alguna secuela? – pregunto Emmett ansioso

- Ninguna, hasta el momento. Hay secuelas que pueden aparecer al tiempo de despertar

- Podemos pasar a verla? – el doctor asintió – cariño, tu... podrías avisarle a los demás?

- Claro, amor – sonrió

- Edward! Edward arriba! – el cobrizo se removió, se había quedado dormido solo hace algunos minutos – Bella ha despertado – y como algún tipo de magia, el se levanto y miro a su madre

- Que has dicho?

- Bella esta consiente, vamos a verla – el sonrió y fue al baño a cambiarse

- Como estas, cariño?

- Estoy bien, papá – sonrió la castaña – perdón por preocuparte

- Según el Doctor te desmayaste

- Oh, eso debió ser porque no había comido nada – se avergonzó, su padre la miro de forma reprobatoria

- Bella...

- Si, lo se... – miro a su lado y vio a su hermano dormir recostado en el sillón

- Estuvo despierto toda la noche, supongo que verte bien lo ha dejado tranquilo – ella sonrió – tuvo una fuerte discusión con Edward, hija – ella miro a su padre sorprendida

- Con Edward? Porque?!

- Lo culpo por lo que te paso

- Pero... si fue mi culpa por no haber comido nada en el día!

- Cálmate – sonrió su padre – hable con él y Rosalie también, así que supongo que hoy conversaran – ella asintió mas calmada – solo estaba preocupado por ti

- A todo esto... Edward...

- Bella! – ella se sobresalto cuando escucho la voz de Alice y Rosalie, Emmett ni siquiera se inmuto – Hola Charlie – saludo Alice y el la abrazo con ternura

- Hey, Allie

- Chicas! – sonrió la castaña, ambas la miraron preocupadas, tenía un yeso en el pie y una gran venda en el torso y en la cabeza

- Oh amiga, te ves horrible

- Wow Alice, gracias – murmuro sarcástica

- Lo siento amiga – le sonrió – pero es la verdad – rio quedito – pero descuida que aquí estará tu Super amiga Alice para arreglarte apenas salgas de aquí –aplaudió

- Puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, papi?

- Oye! Jazz! Isabella me esta evitando! – el rubio apareció y sonrió

- Hey, Bells. Como estas?

- Mucho mejor, solo inmóvil – se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa

- Isabella querida! – la voz de Esme sonó desde la puerta mientras se aceraba a ella – oh pequeña como estas? – pregunto acariciándole el cabello

- Mucho mejor, Esme – sonrió – hola Carlisle

- Me alegra que estés bien, hija – sonrió – Hola Charles – saludo al oficial con un fraternal abrazo

- Carlisle, amigo

- Wow! Que es todo este ruido! – todos se giraron hacia Emmett, el al ver a los Cullen sonrió – Hola a todos – se acerco a Esme y le pregunto bajito – donde esta Edward? – ella apunto hacia el pasillo y el asintió

Los demás se quedaron conversando dentro del cuarto, Emmett salió y vio a un indeciso cobrizo pasearse en el pasillo.

- Vas a entrar? – Al escucharlo se sobresalto y se alejo un poco – Perdón por lo de ayer

- De-descuida, tenías razón

- No es cierto, Edward. Lo que dije ayer fue por rabia, estaba preocupado por mi hermana y me descargue contigo – se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda en la pared, el cobrizo lo imito

- Se que es mi culpa aunque todos digan lo contrario, nunca me perdonare esto, Emm

- No, Edward. No dejes que Bella te escuche diciendo eso – rio golpeando su cabeza – Yo... solo te quiero pedir una cosa, bueno... aparte de las disculpas de ayer – su amigo lo miro asintiendo confundido – si no amas a Bella... aléjate de ella, no digo que no la veas nunca más, pero... trata de mantener la distancia para que encuentre a alguien que si la ama, si? – miro los ojos verdes de Edward.

- Yo... no quiero hacerlo – el grandote abrió los ojos sorprendido – no quiero alejarme de ella

- Pero... Edward, estas siendo egoísta! – Frunció el ceño – no la amas, para que seguir alimentando ese amor?

- Yo... yo creo que la amo – murmuro mirando hacia el frente

- Crees? Y tú piensas que diciéndome que "crees" que la amas, dejare que estés cerca de ella? Edward, ella TE AMA, no es que "crea" que lo hace, realmente lo hace! – se levanto

- Emmett, estoy confundido! Ayer... ayer estuve a punto de casarme con una mujer que pensé que amaba! Por dos años! No se... yo...

- Chicos? – Ambos se giraron para mirar a Charlie – Edward, creo que sería buena idea de que hables con Bella – el cobrizo asintió caminando hacia la puerta

- Ya lo sabes, Edward – murmuro Emmett cuando paso por al lado

- Hijo – reprocho su padre – deberías dejar que tu hermana maneje esto – el grandote bufo

**Algún REview merecido? :c **


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La trama me pertenece.**

**Summary: Edward y Bella han sido amigos desde años, pero que pasa cuando llega una invitación? Y si esa invitación trae consigo una traición? Todos humanos.**

**Big Lie**

_** Capítulo IV**_

- Bueno, creo que hay muchas personas aquí, deberíamos salir – hablo Carlisle al ver entrar a su hijo. Todos entendieron a que se refería así que salieron, no sin antes que Alice y Rosalie le mandaran una mirada de advertencia

- Hola Bells – mustio frente a su cama

- Hola – murmuro al verlo con ojeras "tuvo su noche de bodas, que esperas?" pensó mirando hacia la ventana

- Supongo que sabes que no hubo boda – comento dejándola sorprendida

- Que?

- Lo siento tanto... – susurro, antes de acercarse y arrodillarse a un lado de su cama, tomo su mano y sollozo – lo siento tanto, Bells. Perdóname... perdón por no creer en ti y tratarte de forma tan despreciable, por dejarte ir en ese estado... por mi culpa... por mi culpa hoy estas aquí – sollozo aun mas fuerte recargando su frente en la mano de la castaña que estaba unida a la suya – Perdóname, Bells

La castaña miraba asombrada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Edward...

- No quiero ni pensar en que hubiera pasado si te hubieras... – sollozo aun mas fuerte – todo este tiempo, tu... desearía poder decirte con seguridad esas palabras, pero no puedo... no puedo – levanto su mirada y ambas se encontraron. Ella sonrió con tristeza sabiendo a que se refería

- No te preocupes – susurro, retirando su mano y acariciando el cabello del cobrizo – No es tu culpa, Edward.

- Pero Bells, yo lo hago – dijo no atreviéndose a decirte esas dos palabras – realmente lo hago solo que...

- Lo entiendo, además... sé que necesitas tiempo – susurro mirando su rostro, miro su cabello, sus ojos verdes, su labios – yo estaré aquí Edward, llevo años esperándote... un poco mas no será nada – volvió a sonreír con lagrimas en los ojos – solo, no tardes tanto... también merezco ser feliz – susurro

- Lo hare – besos sus manos – solo... dame un poco de tiempo, es lo único que te pido – ella asintió – Ahora, supongo que no querrás que estemos separados ese tiempo, verdad? – pregunto con miedo

- Es lo mejor, y lo sabes. Si sigo a tu lado te confundirás aun mas – saco su mano de las del cobrizo y las cruzo en su regazo – No quiero que nos veamos, o al menos, no tan seguido. Sé que lo encontraremos debido a que tenemos el mismo circulo social, pero no estaremos nosotros solos – sonrió con tristeza – Se que me quieres, al menos como amiga... y no quiero que esos sentimientos te confundan aun mas, por eso creo que es lo mejor

- Oh Bella – sollozo con una mirada triste – Te...

- No! No lo hagas! – Susurro con miedo – no lo digas... Por favor, no

- Pero...

- No, entiéndeme tu a mí, si? – el asintió se levanto y beso su frente con suavidad, ambos cerraron sus ojos y lagrimas cayeron – Te amo – susurro ella, y el junto su frente con la de ella

- Lo sé – beso su mejilla y se alejo saliendo por el cuarto.

3 meses después

- Estarás bien? - ella asintió en respuesta – es primera vez que lo ves después de haber hablado en el hospital

- Lo sé, pero estarán todos, no estaremos solos – sonrió la castaña a la pelinegra – aparte, es el cumpleaños de Rosalie, no puedo faltar ni el tampoco

- Si... – susurro preocupada – lista?

- Vamos!

Al llegar a la casa de Rosalie, se escuchaba la música, había tenido un almuerzo en familia esa tarde y en la noche iban a dar una fiesta.

- Bella! – Grito la rubia hasta abrazarla – pensé que no vendrías – susurro en su oído

- Claro que si! – le sonrió de vuelta – no podría perderme tu fiesta por nada del mundo! – rio

- Hermanita – sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo

- Emmett! Bájame! – su hermano obedeció. Saludo a Jasper que había estado esperando a Alice en la fiesta. Pero no vio por ningún lado al cobrizo, algo decepcionada siguió a los demás hasta una esquina donde conversaban y bebían, habían varias personas, compañeros de Rosalie y de Emmett, algunos amigos de la infancia y algunos familiares. Y fue entonces que lo vio, estaba con Kate, la prima de él y Rose. Conversaban animadamente y reían, después se acerco una pelinegra de piel morena, Kate hizo el ademan de presentársela y la morena sonrió coqueta, a lo que Edward sonrió. Sin querer ver eso, ella giro y siguió conversando con los demás.

- Hey Bella – minuto después escucho su voz, ella se giro y se lo encontró, a su lado izquierdo estaba Kate y en el otro la morena

- Oh, hola – le sonrió

- Hey Bella, ha pasado un buen tiempo – Kate se acerco y la abrazo, ella le respondió

- Hola Kate

- Te presento a una amiga, ella es Mia, Mia ella es Bella, amiga de mis primos – sonrió

- Mucho Gusto – sonrió la muchacha, tenía los ojos grises que resaltaban en su rostro, pero solo la miro un segundo, porque su mirada después se dirigió al cobrizo – Hey Ed, vamos a bailar? – pregunto tirándolo hacia el centro de la sala, donde había una improvisada pista de baile sin esperar respuesta lo alejo

- Wow, eso fue rápido – rio Kate – la traje para que pudiera entretener a Edward, ya sabes, con lo de Tanya... pero parece que se lo tomo muy a pecho, me pidió que se lo presentara cuando lo vio en una foto en mi casa – rio, la castaña solo asentía con una sonrisa, sus ojos volaron hacia donde estaba la pareja y los vio bailar bien pegados sonriente. "Que esperabas?" se dijo "han pasado 3 meses y ni siquiera te ha llamado" disculpándose se encamino hacia Angela, una amiga en común con los demás.

Habían pasado dos horas, y cada vez que Edward se cruzaba por su vista estaba con la morena sonriendo.

- Chicos, creo que es hora de irme – sonrió – estoy cansada – ellos asintieron algo preocupados, todos habían notado a la pareja.

- Quieres que te lleve? – pregunto Emmett

- No te preocupes, pediré un taxi – le sonrió

- Olvídalo, llévate mi auto – le dijo Rosalie, ella asintió y la rubia subió en busca de sus llaves

- Le dicen que la espero afuera – los demás asintieron y se despidieron, pero se arrepintió enseguida. Afuera se encontraba un Edward de espaldas a ella con unos delgados brazos morenos rodeándolo por el cuello

- Bells, aquí... Oh mierda... – el cobrizo se giro de forma inmediata y sus ojos viajaron hacia la castaña. Ella trato de sonreír pero le salió una mueca

- Vaya, Gracias Rose – le quito las llaves – Adiós, Adiós Ed, Mia – se despidió de ambos al pasar pero ni siquiera los miro

- Bella... – trato de detenerla, pero la castaña había corrido hacia el auto rojo de Rosalie

- Edward, podemos hablar? A solas – musito la rubia viendo de mala manera a la morena que entendió la indirecta – Que mierda te pasa!? – lo empujo a penas estuvieron solos

- Yo... No, Rose! No estaba besándola! Lo juro!

- Oh si claro, no... No puedo creerlo! Eres un... – pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de los neumáticos, ambos se giraron a ver como el vehículo rojo salía a toda velocidad – Oh Dios Mío... – pero Edward se quedo congelado en su sitio _"No debiste de haberla dejado ir en ese estado_"... _"Isabella tuvo un accidente". _

- Dime que no bebió – le susurro a Rosalie – Rose!

- Bueno, si un poco... pero...

- Mierda! - rápidamente corrió hacia el volvo y acelero

**WOWOWOWOOW! Se volvera a repetir todo y ahora sera muy tarde? :/**

**Algun review!?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La trama me pertenece.**

**Summary: Edward y Bella han sido amigos desde años, pero que pasa cuando llega una invitación? Y si esa invitación trae consigo una traición? Todos humanos.**

**Big Lie**

_** Capitulo V**_

Se alegro al llegar a la casa de Bella - Gracias a Dios – ahí estaba su auto, había llegado sana y salva. Se estaciono y fue hacia la puerta, después de tocar tres veces, la castaña abrió

- Que haces aquí? – pregunto confundida, el de inmediato se arrepintió, tenía sus ojos rojos e hinchados y se había cambiado de ropa.

- Necesito explicarte...

- No tienes nada que explicar – le interrumpió – entiendo, puedes irte ahora – trato de cerrar la puerta, pero él la empujo y entro – que crees que haces? – pregunto exaltada siguiéndolo

- Tengo que explicarte!

- No! No quiero explicaciones! No las quiero! Ahora vete! – grito enfurecida con lagrimas – vete a joderle la vida a alguien mas!

- Que?

- Ya Escuchaste! Te divierte herirme de esta forma, verdad? Te gusta saber que la tonta Swan siempre va a estar ahí esperándote, me crees tú puerto seguro, no? Vamos! Disfrutemos ahora, total... la idiota de Swan siempre va a estar ahí para mi, cuando me aburra ella estará ahí – le reclamaba mirando hacia todos lados moviendo las manos

- No es cierto! Nunca he pensado así!

- Entonces que es!? Tan poco te importo? – se apunto a ella misma – tan poco es tu cariño por mí, que decides herirme de esta forma?

- Quieres callarte – le pidió entre dientes

- No, ya me canse. Estoy harta – suspiro derrotada – han pasado 3 meses, 3 meses sin siquiera una llamada o un mensaje, Edward. Y a la primera que nos encontramos te veo besándote con alguien. Como crees que me siento? No puedo más con esto – lloro sentándose – no quiero esto. Dime la verdad, si? me amas?

- Terminaste? – le pregunto ella suspiro agachando la mirada. El cobrizo se acerco a ella y se acuclillo hasta quedar frente a ella, cara a cara – eres una tonta. – le reprocho – Primero que nada, no te llame porque quería darte tu espacio y... porque temía por ti, si? No quería herirte, yo... yo quería que cuando nos viéramos de nuevo estuviéramos listos ambos... Segundo, no disfruto viéndote sufrir, Bells. Quién crees que soy? Tu dolor es mi dolor, Bella – tomo su rostro entre sus manos obligándola a verlo – tercero, yo no bese a Mia, ella me dijo que se sentía mal y salimos por un poco de aire, y ella se me lanzo de improvisto, pero no alcanzo a besarme. Sé que debí de haberme alejado de ella al principio, pero... era amiga de Kate y necesitaba estar distraído porque a la primera oportunidad saldría corriendo hacia ti y te hubiera besado adelante de todos sin importarme nada, porque te amo... – ella abrió los ojos sorprendida – y fui un idiota al no darme cuenta antes, no sé si lo hago desde que nos conocimos, desde hace años, meses... no lo sé, Bells. Quizás fue porque siempre he sabido que estarías junto a mí, y nunca tuve ese miedo a perderte. Y con lo de Tanya, yo... no lo se... No creo saber porque me comporte de esa forma contigo. Quizás no te amaba en ese momento – suspiro - pero... ahora lo hago, y estoy seguro de que lo hare siempre. Saber de tu amor incondicional hacia mí...

- Alto ahí – lo detuvo levantándose – no hagas esto, si esto es por lastima, o porque YO te amo, no...

- No es lástima! No entiendes? Tú me enseñaste lo que es amar – susurro acercándose a ella – me enseñaste que el verdadero amor es el que esta ahí, para ti, apoyándote en las buenas y en las malas, aguantando la infelicidad de uno a cambio de la felicidad del otro, y yo mi amor, es lo que siento por ti. Preferiría mil veces sufrir yo al verte sufriendo

- No hablas en serio – ella se alejo y suspiro entrecortada – creo que esto no está bien – susurro

- Que no está bien? Bella... que intentas decirme? – pregunto angustiado

- Nunca seremos felices, nunca podremos estar juntos...

- Claro que sí! – la interrumpió caminando hacia ella – tu me amas, yo te amo... es todo lo que necesitamos

- No, Edward. A veces... a veces hay otros factores – negó – como la confianza, yo... yo no te creo cuando dices que me amas – susurro bajito

- Bella, lo hago. Lo juro, mi amor – tomo su rostro y beso sus mejillas – realmente te amo, no nos hagas esto, por favor.

- Lo siento – sollozo

"_- Que dices?_

_- Entiende. Edward solo estará contigo porque se siente mal al haberte ocasionado el accidente_

_- Tanya, creo que es mejor que te vayas_

_- Lo hare, pero ten presente esto. El me ama a mí, estuvimos a punto de casarnos, Isabella. – Sonrió – si no hubiera llegado James, ahora seria la Señora Cullen. Tuvo que llegar el imbécil para que recién el creyera tu historia – rio"_

- No, Bella... por favor – sollozo abrasándola – no nos hagas esto

- No puedo, tu no me amas, no puedo hacerlo – se alejo y subió corriendo a su habitación.

**PERDON LA DEMORA! TENIA EXAMENES ESTOS DIAS!**

**Algun review!?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La trama me pertenece.**

**Summary: Edward y Bella han sido amigos desde años, pero que pasa cuando llega una invitación? Y si esa invitación trae consigo una traición? Todos humanos.**

**Big Lie**

_** Capitulo VI**_

1 año después

- Hoy vuelve, Ed

- Hoy? Pensé que lo haría la otra semana

- No, vuelve hoy. No te alegra?

- Sí, claro que si... pero...

- Pero, qué? Es tu hermana!

- Lo sé, amor. Pero... es que me estresa demasiado – su castaña rio y el la miro embelesado

- Aun así la quieres – el sonrió y la abrazo

- Es cierto. Como crees que se tome la noticia? – ella sonrió con ternura y acaricio su abultado vientre

- Creo que será la tía mas feliz del mundo, hablara horas y horas sobre la habitación y la ropa del bebe – el rio

- Si que lo hará – levanto las sabanas para poder ver el abultado vientre de 5 meses de su novia – hola hija – susurro como si estuviera despertándola – buen día preciosa – su novia sonrió. El cobrizo tomo la mano de la castaña y la beso, y pensó en su vida... y en la correcta decisión que tomo ese día

_FLASH BACK_

_Vio como subió corriendo y suspiro derrotado, ella jamás creería en el amor que le tenía, gracias a sus errores del pasado... camino hacia la puerta y la abrió. Al cruzarla, sabía que no habría vuelta atrás, que haciendo esa acción, el estaba renunciando a ella. Enderezándose golpeo la puerta con fuerza y corrió hacia arriba, ahí en su habitación estaba su castaña llorando en medio de su cama_

_- Que haces aquí?_

_- Esto no va a terminar así, Bella. Este no será nuestro fin, aun nos quedan cosas por hacer, como... comprar nuestra casa juntos, comprarnos un perro... discutir por los muebles o la pintura de las habitaciones, que me reproches el dejar la ropa sucia en el baño... o la pasta dental abierta... nos faltan cosas, Bells... Nos falta hablar sobre nuestros hijos... casarnos, por favor no termines con un "nosotros" aquí, no nos separes. Vuelve a mí, Isabella. Y juro por Dios que te hare la mujer más feliz de este planeta, viviré, respirare, comeré para hacerte feliz. Déjame demostrarte durante toda nuestra vida lo mucho que te amo. _

_Ella lo miraba sollozando y corrió a sus brazos_

_- Un nosotros, es todo lo que yo siempre he querido, un tu y yo... un Bella y Edward. Te amo, Ed. Siempre lo hice y juro que jamás dejare de hacerlo, solo no vuelvas a dejarme... no lo vuelvas a hacer_

_- Nunca más, mi vida. – la atrajo a su pecho – te amo, te amo, te amo. No sabes lo feliz que me haces – rio con lagrimas en los ojos – se mi novia._

_- Si, si y mil veces sí! quiero ser tu novia! – rio encantada_

_Fin Flash Back_

- Tu madre sí que fue difícil, sabes? – la castaña rio encantada

- Ya deja de hablarle y vamos a prepararnos – sonrió

- Bien, cariño. Prepárate para conocer a la loca de tu tía – el suspiro derrotado y se levantaron. Ya en la cocina, en la miraba moverse de allá para acá sirviéndole el desayuno y recordó

- Te acuerdas el día en que te fui a buscar?

- Claro que si – sonrió ella besándolo suavemente para volver a su trabajo

- Recuerdas lo que dije?

- Dijiste muchas cosas ese día, amor. Que debería recordar en especifico?

"_Este no será nuestro fin, aun nos quedan cosas por hacer, como... comprar nuestra casa juntos, comprarnos un perro... discutir por los muebles o la pintura de las habitaciones, que me reproches el dejar la ropa sucia en el baño... o la pasta dental abierta... nos faltan cosas, Bells... Nos falta hablar sobre nuestros hijos... casarnos"_

- Cuando dije que nos faltaban cosas por hacer – ella rio recordando

- Creo que ya hemos hecho todo eso, cariño

- No todo – sonrió el y se acerco hacia ella

- Ah no? – pregunto rodeando su cuello con sus delgados brazos

- No – sonrió el al sentir su vientre – Mira... Ya hemos comprado nuestra casa...

- Si... – sonrió besándole la mejilla

- También compramos un perro, Jake – ella asintió mirando por la ventana a su labrador negro – ya me has dicho miles de veces que odias que deje ropa sucia en el baño, la pasta dental abierta y miles de cosas mas...

- Que aun sigues haciendo – el rio asintiendo

- Cierto, también ya estamos esperando a nuestra princesa – acaricio su vientre

- Si – susurro

- Y falta lo más importante – la miro a los ojos y de su pantalón de chándal saco una cajita, ella jadeo y él se arrodillo – se que no es lo mas romántico, se que debería de haberte llevado a un fino restaurant o en una cena a la luz de las velas, o bajo un cielo estrellado, pero ya no aguanto el saber tu respuesta. Isabella Swan, me demostraste que es el amor, me enseñaste a amar de verdad, gracias a ti mi vida está completa, gracias a ti soy un hombre nuevo, gracias a ti soy el hombre más feliz de este mundo, y al aceptarme me harías el hombre más feliz del universo. Isabella, desearías ponerle fin a nuestra lista de cosas por hacer, y te casarías conmigo? – ella rio y se abalanzo sobre el

- Tienes la misma respuesta que ese día, Edward. Si, si y mil veces sí! si quiero ser tu esposa, Cullen!

- Te amo tanto! – rio y ella dio un gritito de alegría.

- OH MI DIOS! NO PUEDO CREERLO!

- Wow! Esto sí que es una sorpresa – comento Jasper mientras veía a su esposa saltar alrededor de Bella

- Si, para nosotros también – sonrió – pero es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. No sabes lo feliz que estoy cada vez que toco su vientre, es algo tan mágico.

- Eres feliz – comento su amigo con una risa

- Si te dijera que no, sería una Gran Mentira.

- Y no queremos más mentiras

- No mas mentiras, amigo, no mas

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

Estoy trabajando en el Epilogo asi que... ESPEREN POR EL! :D

Perdon por la demora :/

Reviews?1 :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Gran Stephanie Meyer**

**La trama me pertenece.**

**Summary: Edward y Bella han sido amigos desde años, pero que pasa cuando llega una invitación? Y si esa invitación trae consigo una traición? Todos humanos.**

**Big Lie**

_** Capitulo VII**_

_**Epilogo**_

- Edward!

- Abajo, amor! – le grito de vuelta desde la cocina, parte de la cocina en la que últimamente pasaba más tiempo

- Ven aquí rápido!

- Cariño! Trabajo en tu ensalada de frutas!

- EDWARD! ROMPI LA FUENTE! – el kiwi que sostenía en sus manos cayo y antes de que tocara el suelo, el ya estaba arriba con su prometida

- Bella, Bella... estas, digo, es hora? – pregunto nervioso mirándola sin siquiera acercarse

- Si, es hora... aun no empiezan las contracciones, pero creo que deberíamos irnos ya a la Clínica – el asintió – Edward, muévete – sonrió

- Oh, sí. Claro – fue hacia el cuarto del bebe y tomo el bolso que tenían preparado, lo fue a dejar al auto y volvió por su mujer que se estaba vistiendo con un pantalón de franela con un buzo grande de él – Todo listo, cariño? – ella asintió con una sonrisa – Pronto estarás con nosotros princesa – susurro acariciando su vientre

- No puedo creer que sea el día – dijo nerviosa, cuando empezó a sentir las primeras contracciones

- Recuerdas cuando me lo dijiste? – pregunto divertido y preocupado al ver a su castaña

- Claro que si – sonrió

_FLASH BACK_

_- Bells?_

_- Estoy aquí arriba, ED – el sonrió, Bella hace días le había entregado una llave de su casa para que él fuera a verla y no necesitara golpear. Eso fue un gran gesto de confianza y madures en su relación, a pesar de que solo habían pasado pocos meses _

_- Que pasa, linda? – pregunto preocupado al verla sentada en la cama con lagrimas en los ojos, ella negó – Bella, se honesta conmigo_

_- No pasa nada – trato de sonreír pero nuevas lágrimas salieron_

_- Cariño, que ocurre? – se acerco y se sentó a su lado, la atrajo a su pecho y ella sollozaba en silencio – Isabella, me estas preocupado_

_- Hace... Hace un momento vino Tanya – el frunció el seño, hace días, la rubia había estado rondando a Bella para decirle de todo con el fin de que se alejara de él_

_- Que te dijo ahora? – Pregunto entre dientes – sabes que cualquier cosa que ella diga es mentira, amor. Es venenosa y no supera que yo ya no quiera nada con ella_

_- Lo sé, es solo que... me... cuando fui a abrir llevaba algo en mi mano y... Oh, Edward. Dijo cosas tan horribles... Como al-_

_- Espera, que llevabas en tu mano? – se alejo un poco para poder ver su rostro, ella medio sonrió y se levanto, fue al baño – Cariño? – cuando volvió llevaba algo en la mano_

_- Yo... sé que es demasiado pronto, y te juro por Dios, Edward, de que no planee esto, lo juro... no sé cómo pudo ocurrir... yo... _

_- Bella, no entiendo nada – comento confundido, pero todo encajo cuando ella solo estiro la mano y lo vio, un test de embarazo... – es-estas embarazada? – pregunto mirándola sorprendido, ella asintió llorando – Oh Mi Dios_

_- Si... si es demasiado para ti, si es muy pronto, no te preocupes, yo puedo sola con esto y..._

_- Amor, amor – se acerco rápidamente a ella y la tomo en sus brazos – no sabes lo feliz que estoy, de qué diablos hablas? No te dejare sola en esto, menos si es a mi hijo a quien llevas dentro! No puedo creerlo! Amor, seremos padres... yo... tendré un bebe! – ella lo miro sorprendida, y cuando se dio cuenta de que todo iba a salir bien, rio colgándose de su cuello_

_- Te amo!_

_- Te amo también, preciosa _

_FIN FLASH BACK_

- Al final, nunca supe que te había dicho Tanya – pregunto mientras estacionaban

- Que me había quedado embarazada a propósito para atarte a mi – susurro mientras entraban juntos a la clínica, y antes de entrar al elevador, él la detuvo

- Escucha, cariño, en ningún momento pensé eso de ti, bien?

- Lo sé – sonrió – ahora lo se

- Bien -le dio un dulce beso y entraron – lista? – ella asintió mordiéndose el labio. Se acercaron al mesón – Buenas tardes, mi mujer acaba de romper la fuente

- Oh querida, estas teniendo contracciones? – pregunto la enfermera

- SI, pero aun son leves – sonrió

- Muy bien, dime tu nombre para ingresarte y empezar a monitorearte – le dieron los datos y los pasaron a una habitación – puedes caminar, eso ayudaría, en unos momentos vendrá tu doctora – se despidió y dejo a ambos

- Deberías llamar a los demás – le dijo mientras empezaba una contracción.

Edward llamo a los chicos y a sus padres. Ese día Bella estuvo toda la noche con contracciones, pero aun no dilataba lo suficiente, lo que tenía a Edward al borde del colapso al verla sufrir tanto

- Bien querida, es hora de pujar – sonrió la Doctora al revisarla – ya tienes los 10 cm

- Oh Dios – gimió – quiero pujar – todos a su alrededor estaban ordenando todo

- Aguanta cariño – susurro el cobrizo retirando el pelo de su frente

- Edward! – gimió al sentir una fuerte – necesito pujar!

- Listo, Isabella, en la próxima pujas – ella asintió y lo hizo – Oh Dios, esto va a ser rápido, una mas Bells

- Una más cariño – susurraba – vamos, se que puedas – y ella con los dientes apretados volvió a hacerlo. Y se sintió el llanto de un bebe – Oh, amor... lo hiciste muy bien, ella ya está con nosotros – su castaña sollozaba y respiraba entrecortado

- El padre que venga a cortar el cordón – Edward fue y se la pasaron

- Oh Dios Mío, es tan pequeña y hermosa – su voz era un leve susurro y quebradizo – mira a nuestra hija, Bells – la acerco a su madre y ella aun lloraba – saluda a mamá

- Hola, princesa – susurro – Hola Renesmee

- Gracias – le dijo besándole la frente – Gracias por este regalo, Bella. Te amo

- También te amo

- Todo listo?

- Claro que no! Bells está con un ataque de nervios! – respondió la rubia

- No es ataque de nervios, es solo que... me veo gorda!

- Gorda!? Bells, estas más delgada! Incluso más delgada que antes de quedar embarazada! – rio Alice

- Tú crees? No me veo gorda en el vestido?

- Claro que no, te ves preciosa amiga – le sonrió – aparte, ahora tienes más pechos – movió sus cejas, la castaña rio golpeando su hombro – bien, ahora ven y déjame terminar de arreglarte el cabello con el velo

- Oh Hija! – Ambas se giraron y vieron a Esme y Renne – te ves preciosa, Bells

- Eso mismo digo yo, mi hijo se morirá al verte – sonrió su suegra – he esperado por este día tantos años – dijo al borde de las lagrimas

- Te dije, te dije que terminarían juntos desde que los vimos ese día en el colegio – ambas se abrazaron haciendo reír a todos

- Bien, que está pasando aquí? – Pregunto Charlie preocupado al ver a todas llorando – no deberían llorar se les va a correr la pintura y se verán horrible

- Charles! No digas tonteras, y es maquillaje!

- Como sea, solo vengo a dejarle esto a mi nena, sonrió – le entrego una cajita, era un hermoso broche

- Oh papá, gracias, es hermoso

Todos emocionados se alistaron y fueron a los autos, Bella iba en un aparte con su padre, al llegar a la pequeña iglesia de Forks, se bajo y suspiro

- Tranquila, hija. Todo saldrá bien – susurro su padre besando su sien, ella asintió y respiro hondo. Escucho los primeros acordes del piano y dio su primer paso, hay estaban todos, sus amigos, sus compañeros de institutos, algunos de la universidad los más cercanos, los amigos de Edward. Sus padres, los padres de Edward, y su pequeña que estaba en brazos de su madre. Incluso estaba James, que se había vuelto un buen amigo de ella.

Pero todos ellos desaparecieron cuando sus ojos chocaron con aquellos esmeralda, se veía tan radiante y hermoso, no podía creer que este día había llegado, tenía todo lo que había deseado en su vida, y con las personas que mas quería a su alrededor.

Al llegar supo que todo estaba en su sitio, miro al hombre que en minutos seria su esposo y sonrió.

- Por fin daré el "Si" – susurro – y esta vez es a la persona correcta – y le sonrió a su castaña, logrando que la primera de muchas lagrimas, saliera – estas lista para aceptar a vivir una vida a mi lado?

- Si, estoy lista

- Bien, porque yo me di cuenta desde el primer día que supe que estaba enamorado de ti. Te Amo Isabella Swan, a minutos de ser Isabella Cullen

- Nos hemos juntados este día... para unir a dos almas... – ellos sonrieron. Hoy darían en si ante Dios, pero ellos se lo habían dado aquel día...

_**Gracias a todos los que apoyaron esta historia!**_

_**Estoy trabajando en una nueva, pero por ahora terminare "Mi Medicina" y "A escondidas" aunque... esta ultima esta por llegar a su fin.**_

_**Gracias por los que se molestaron en dejar un Review y tener a esta historia entre sus favoritas! **_

_**Mil gracias!**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo! :D**_


End file.
